


Union Lines

by Ponderosa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Free Verse Poem, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Season/Series 02, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon is buried to your left and you think how America was vast, once, wide and unknowable like your father's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union Lines

`  
Union Lines`

`Gideon is buried to your left  
and you think how America was vast, once,  
wide and unknowable like your father's hand. Crossed so many times it began  
to shrivel and blur—life, sun, fate,  
heart and head  
fused into a venous snarl of interstates and  
one-lane highways. You've learned better than anything  
all roads dwindle towards the horizon,  
broken lines merge at the vanishing point. Now,  
you know only the same place in different states,  
play Russian roulette with revolving scenery, drink  
stale pool water,  
cathode ray medication, drown in  
late night fucks, silence-laden secrets  
melting down  
no vacancy signs for fresh ammunition.`

`All you have is the junkyard growl  
of a V8  
clawing past metal, your brother's body  
                         in the next bed,  
                         the countless stretch behind and between.`

`The only thing you never believed in  
was the throw of bones,  
trusted only in the way they burned:  
salted and bitter,  
regret stinging the air like the smell of your semen  
                         on breath fading towards sleep.  
`


End file.
